halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fall of Ace
The Fall of Ace is believed to have been the final battle for many great warriors known throughout the universe, some of these great warriors being;' Eled 'Nadatee', Ayfi 'Nifudee, Esed 'Mozadee', SPARTAN ACE-116' and - Confirmed MIA - SPARTAN John-117. It has not been confirmed that John-116 was KIA as no body was ever found, some believe he never even took part in the battle. The location of this battle is still currently unknown, but rumours suggest that it took place on Installation 00 (more known as The Ark) or on another active Halo Installation. The Ark is an enigmatic Forerunner installation from which all the Halo Installations across the galaxy can be activated simultaneously. It can also build Halo Arrays or Halos if needed be. History The Beginning The Ur-Didact Warrior Servant arrived at The Ark first and recognising the significance of weapons it could create. He then created a force-field around Installation 00 to protect it as it was severely damaged after the premature firing of Installation 04B. Unknown to him, Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 had already arrived and hidden on the giant Forerunner structure. By the time Eled 'Nadatee arrived, hundreds of fleets had gathered, including the Crusading Spirit Fleet, the Exalted Blade, the Ark Vanguard Fleet, and HIGHCOM. Captain Thomas Lasky of the UNSC Infinity assisted Thel 'Vadam, Eled 'Nadatee and SPARTAN ACE-116 in reaching the surface of Installation 00. They were able to reach the surface of the Installation via a signal being transmitted by the Master Chief, the signal in which could be used to break a small hole in the Ur-Didacts force field allowing them to slip through and reach the surface. In doing this allowed others to later follow through. When the Ur-Didacts intention was revealed to be the purge of the human race by using one of Eled's Human allies to activate the Installation, Eled 'Nadatee stayed to defended The Ark from all of whom that seek the destruction of him or Installation 00/The Ark. However, he would need to stop the Ur-Didact from using the Installation, and the only way he could do that is by activating a large EMP to deactivate the force field around Installation 00 - But Eled could not allow this to happen as it was not right to destroy an important Forerunner Structure - He knew it was the only way as it was feared the Clan War would start anew with the Crusading Spirit Fleet above. Thel 'Vadam, changed the faith of the Covenant Empire to the Eradication of Prometheans (to prevent the Eled from destroying The Ark), thus initiating the Fall of Ace. The Conflict Over the next three years each of Eled's enemies tried various means of penetrating the force field created by the Ur-Didact, each time defeated by Eled and his allies ingenuity. It was during this time that Ttar 'Ocsoree broke away from the Covenant Empire, travelled back to Sanghelios where some of Eled's Sangheili allies were, then attempted to kill them so they would never reach Installation 00 and assist Eled. Their first attempt involved them blowing up Ayfi 'Nifudee's fleet which Ayfi 'Nifudee, himself, prevented. However, in doing this, Ttar and his fleet ended up creating the more enemies for himself, effectively causing what he sought to prevent. Thus giving Eled more of an advantage in the battle. The fleets above Installation 00 made various attempts to sneak past the Ur-Didacts force field - such as the Prometheans using teleporters. 2 years into the battle The Crusading Spirit Fleet turned their attention to Ayli 'Nifudee's fleet. After calling for reinforcements, they assaulted it, killing many of Ayli's soldiers, then after, penetrated the force field, followed by the other fleets above Installation 00. Allying himself fully with the Thel 'Vadamee's soldiers and the UNSC Infinity, Eled 'Nadatee repelled each attack, and eventually all his attackers had either been destroyed or had retreated save for the Crusading Spirit Fleet who continued to attack. Eled, dying of old age by this time, made ready to sacrifice himself to the Crusading Spirit Fleet to end his protection of Installation 00's Citadel - the control area for the installation. But before he did this, his remaining allies that where at the Citadel made one last stand, in the name of Ace. His allies who remained were Esed 'Mozadee, SPARTAN ACE-116 and SPARTAN John-117, who all (supposedly) died once the Crusading Spirit Fleet and the Prometheans stormed and consumed the Citadel. Eled was then cornered in the control room of the Citadel, he had the choice to fire the large EMP to disable the force field for the fleets above to launch their attack or stand by and do nothing while the Crusading Spirit Fleet finally killed him. Conclusion With the choice to destroy The Ark or die by the hands of his enemies, Eled choice neither of these. Just before his enemies reached the control room he remembered that the Master Chief allowed him to retrieve all remaining data from his damaged Data Chip (Cortana) to allow them to navigate The Ark when they first arrived. The data Eled took was enough to ........ Aftermath Category:Battles